riseandfallofhumanityfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie de le Jumeaux
Name: Jessica de le Jumeaux Known As: Jessie, Daughter of the Crossroads, Child of the Twins '''Parent: '''Legba or Kalfu, it's unclear which '''Pantheon: '''The Loa Appearance (Epic Charimsa 1, Epic Appearance 1) Jessie appears to be in her mid 20s or so. She's a lean woman dressed in a dusty long leather jacket, jeans and well mended button up shirt. All of her clothing has seen the wear and tear, as well as the general dust, of travel and hard use but she does try to keep it clean and workable. She is almost always wearing a pair of black sunglasses that seem to have red flames flickering just behind them when caught in the right light, almost like red eyes. She keeps her hair cut to just about her shoulders, often under a wide-brimmed black hat when she's not been riding her bike, or held back with a bandanna when she has. She wears a hand gun at her hip, openly so, along side a bronze lantern that she often clips to her belt. The lantern has had every window smashed out and when is left is heavily engraved with what appear to be veves. She speaks with a light Louisiana accent, her voice smooth and slow, and well used when singing. Her bike is a jumbled together machine; trying to determine make and model is pointless by this stage given how many times it's been repaired or, essentially, remade from the remnants of other bikes. Often enough she has a guitar case slung over her back or strapped to her bike. It's a tattered thing that looks to be held together with band sticks, tape and hope. But the guitar inside seems to have somehow avoided the worst of it and retains a working form, though has a few scratches and knicks. History Jessie was born in Louisiana to a single mum who worked in a run down diner on the outskirts of a small town, it was the classic establishment that catered to truck drivers, hitchhikers and people who enjoyed only a small amount of conversation with their coffee. Her mother was the bright spot in the ramshackle place and could coax a laugh out of most people. She had her regulars and her favourites, the other waitresses got along with her well enough, and when she hooked up with a nice fellow with a wicked smile and the devil's eye it wasn't entirely unsurprising. The other girls talked and teased but the man was a chalmer, so it was in no small part congenial jealousy that motivated them. And Jessie's mum had some idea of who the devilish stranger was... though admittedly only some. The two courted. He brought her flowers one night with a dashing smile and bow, and snuck into the back of the diner with a bottle of rum and wicked intentions the next. But whichever it was the two were in love. In time a child was born. Which is where Jessie comes into the story. She was raised at the diner, the many waitresses making up an extended family of sorts. She'd spend her time after school drawing in one of the booths as her mum carried on working, sometimes dashing off to fetch things for the women. Some people talked, of course. An unwed mother in a small town doesn't go unnoticed, and Jessie got in more than a couple of fights over certain words the other children used in regards to her. But it was a good childhood and visits from her father were not uncommon. He brought toys and chocolates, taught her the best cusses to call the other children, he helped her through some of the troubles of childhood and let her steal his pack of cigarettes when her mum wasn't looking. He was the best of fathers and the worst of influences in turns. In time Jessie slowly began to realise that her dad wasn't quite what he seemed... But then began the Final Winter. On one of his visits her dad brought news, Jessie wasn't sure what but the very next day her mother was organising to get them on a plane to head to Europe. It wasn't too long after that that Ragnarok began in full and the small town where she'd lived, the diner where she'd spent so many hours, all of it was engulfed in the furious battles of titans and gods. The few years saw Jessie and her mum on the road, staying one step ahead of trouble for the most part. Still her father would appear, walking down the road in twilight with a pipe in his mouth just as he'd always walked into the diner, to warn them of what road they should take. By this stage though Jessie had realised that the person she knew as her father wasn't always the same man. She could pick now by what light he was caste in who he may actually be, but saw little reason to turn away one of the men she'd always known as dad. When Jessie was in her late teens she was just beginning to gather firewood and set up camp, her mother was busy pitching the tent for the evening. Down the dusty road came a man in a long jacket... and down the other side of the crossroad came the same man. It was rare for them both to come visiting at the same time, but not unheard of. It only meant that it would be a long and boisterous night. But it turned out to be more than that. What happened next was the mother and father of all arguments as both gods tried to claim full ownership. While the yelling and stomping of Kalfu was enough to make a titan quake the cool, stern authority of Legba was nothing to be trifled with. But all the while it seemed like an old argument just given a new guise. In the end, as always with these things, no true conclusion was reached. Jessie and her mother kept back from it and when she was called forth to accept her birthrights she offered no argument, accepted both with true appreciation and carefully toed the line to stay out of their disagreement with eachother. And from that time she's continued to walk the crossroad between the two, showing respect to both of her fathers at all turns. Her chosen path as a wandering musician has been something both could agree on happily enough, and this in turn has led her all over Europe. She's fought some titans but generally seems content to gather information and seek things out, acting as a guide rather than a combatant. Not too long ago she returned to camp to find her mother gone, the place a mess. While she searched for some sign of what happened none was to be found. It wasn't long after this that her fathers came by to deliver word that the Baron had died, if the two were connected Jessie does not know. Music * 13 - (as performed by) Johnny Cash * Devil Went Down to Georgia - Charlie Daniels Band * Cross Road Blues - Robert Johnson